NCT 127
NCT 127 (estilizado como NCT #127) es la segunda subunidad de NCT. El grupo estaba formado originalmente con siete integrantes: Taeil, Taeyong, Jaehyun, Winwin, Mark y Haechan, pero más tarde se unieron Johnny, Doyoung y Jungwoo, el 6 de enero de 2017 y 17 de septiembre de 2018, respectivamente.#NCT127 is coming back in October with their first full-length album ‘NCT#127 Regular-Irregular’ and JUNGWOO is joining the team! (Twitter) El grupo debutó el 7 de julio de 2016 con el lanzamiento de "Fire Truck", single que pertenece al EP homónimo. Historia Predebut Los integrantes NCT 127 eran originalmente miembros de SM Rookies, un equipo de predebut de SM Entertainment. En enero de 2016, el fundador de SM, Lee Soo-man, compartió sus planes para debutar a un grupo con muchas subunidades basadas en diferentes ciudades del mundo. 2016-17: Debut y nuevos integrantes El 7 de julio de 2016, el grupo debutó con el miniálbum, NCT #127. El álbum debutó en el segundo puesto de Gaon Album Chart. La primera actuación del grupo tuvo lugar en M! Countdown de Mnet, donde interpretaron "Fire Truck" y "Once Again". A final del año, el 5 de diciembre, NCT 127 lanzó un dance practice para "Good Thing", y el 20 de diciembre, un vídeoclip para "Switch", en el que aparecieron miembros de SR15B. Una semana después, SM Entertainment anunció la incorporación de dos nuevos miembros: Doyoung de NCT U y Johnny. El 5 de enero de 2017, el grupo lanzó su segundo EP, Limitless, junto al videoclip del "sencillo homónimo". El disco se ubicó entre los primeros lugares de Gaon Album Chart y de Billboard. A mitad de año, el 14 de junio, NCT 127 lanzó Cherry Bomb, junto con [[Cherry Bomb (canción)|el single del mismo nombre]]. Al día siguiente, interpretaron las canciones "Cherry Bomb" y "0 Mile" en M! Countdown. El 22 de junio, el grupo obtuvo su primera victoria en un programa musical con "Cherry Bomb". Billboard e Idolator nombraron a "Cherry Bomb" como una de las mejores canciones de K-pop del año. 2018-actualidad: NCT Empathy 2018 y debut japonés El 14 de marzo de 2018, NCT 127 lanzó el single "Touch" como parte de NCT 2018 Empathy, un álbum de estudio en el que todos los miembros de NCT participaron con el nombre NCT 2018. Dos meses después, el grupo lanzó su primer miniálbum japonés, Chain, en colaboración con Avex Trax. El álbum se posicionó en el tercer lugar de Oricon y vendió 44,800 copias. El primer álbum de estudio NCT 127, Regular-Irregular fue lanzado el 12 de octubre y debutó en el octogésimo sexto lugar de Billboard 200. Este álbum también se convirtió en el primero del grupo en ser grabado con diez integrantes después de agregar Jungwoo de NCT U. La promoción del álbum comenzó con la interpretación del sencillo "Regular" y "Cherry Bomb" en el programa Jimmy Kimmel Live!, que también marcó la primera aparición del grupo en la televisión estadounidense. Las actividades de NCT 127 continuaron en Estados Unidos y aparecieron en un episodio especial de Mickey 90th Spectacular de ABC el 4 de noviembre. El 21 de octubre, se lanzó el EP digital, Next Up Session en inglés disponible exclusivamente a través de Apple Music. Incluye las versiones alternativas de canciones anteriormente lanzadas como "Fire Truck", "Cherry Bomb" y "Regular", así como la canción original "What We Talkin’ Bout ", en la que participó Marteen. Un mes después, NCT 127 lanzó la reedición de Regular-Irregular, Regulate, junto con el single "Simon Says". Para este regreso, Winwin no participó en las promociones del grupo por los preparativos de su debut en WayV. El 22 de febrero, la subunidad lanzó la canción "Let's Shut Up & Dance" 51 con la participación de Lay y Jason Derulo como parte del proyecto de homenaje al Rey del Pop, Michael Jackson. El grupo inició su primera gira de conciertos, titulada NCT 127 1st Tour: NEO CITY - The Origin, el 26 de enero de 2019 en el Olympic Gymnastics Arena en Seúl. El 22 de febrero, la subunidad lanzó la canción "Let's Shut Up & Dance" con la participación de Lay y Jason Derulo como parte del proyecto de homenaje a Michael Jackson. El 18 de marzo de 2019, el grupo lanzó "Wakey-Wakey" como single de su primer álbum de estudio japonés, Awaken, lanzado el 17 de abril. En el mismo mes, NCT 127 firmó con Capitol Music Group y Caroline Distribution como parte de un acuerdo de distribución mundial con SM Entertainment, donde CMG y Caroline suministran la distribución y comercialización al grupo en varios territorios en todo el mundo mundo. El grupo actuó en los programas estadounidenses Good Morning America y Strahan and Sara el 18 de abril, convirtiéndose en el tercer acto de K-pop en presentarse en el programa. En abril, el grupo anunció el lanzamiento de su cuarto EP en coreano, We Are Superhuman, para el 24 de mayo de 2019. Miembros Discografía Filmografía Videografía Premios y nominaciones Referencias en:NCT 127 ru:NCT 127 Categoría:Grupos formados en 2016 Categoría:Grupos masculinos Categoría:Artistas de SM Entertainment Categoría:Grupos de once miembros Categoría:Cantantes en coreano Categoría:Cantantes en japonés